This invention relates to automobile washing apparatuses and in particular to the means for automatically conveying an automobile through the apparatus.
One of the problem areas with automatic washing of automobiles is the thorough cleaning of the wheels and it has become the practice to spin the wheels at a rate more rapid than that related to the travel of the automobile to assure that there is a full circumferential washing of the wheel. As the wheel is spinning, a brush is placed into contact with the wheel and appropriate solvent is introduced at the scrubbing area and thus the entire wheel is washed. When the wheel is being washed and rotated at a rapid rate, the apparatus which is used to urge a car through the washing mechanism is temporarily disengaged or the chain carrying the auto contacting mechanism must be momentarily halted.
It becomes obvious that to halt the chain or to disengage the driving mechanism for any reason causes the overall washing operation to move at a slower pace, thus greatly decreasing the potential profit by lowering the per hour capacity of the washing mechanism.
With the above noted problems in mind, it is desirable to have a conveyor system wherein the automobile is continuously engaged by the conveyor mechanism throughout the entire washing operation and the automobile passes through all of the various stations at the washer apparatus at a constant rate.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a conveyor mechanism which is adapted to continuously urge an automobile through automatic washing apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile conveyor in conjunction with a wheel spinner whereby the conveyor continuously urges the automobile through the wheel spinning apparatus and is adapted to flex passing beneath and providing sufficient clearance for the driving mechanism for the wheel spinning apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dog or pusher means for use on a conveyor chain incorporated in an automobile washing apparatus, the dog means normally rides in a position adjacent its carrying chains, below the automobile supporting surface but is selectively moved to a position whereat it extends above the automobile and urges the automobile through the washing apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel washing apparatus for use in conjunction with an automatic automobile washing mechanism wherein the wheel washing apparatus is adapted to automatically accommodate automobiles having different wheel widths.